


Millie's Mini Marvey Musings

by Loyalty2WayStreet



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artistic!Mike, Banter, Biting, Boys Kissing, Curious!Mike, Dreams and Nightmares, First Kiss, Fluff Poisoning, Fluff and Humor, Garden Gnomes, Good Boy, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Boyfriends, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mike's Spot, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Office Marvey, Playful!Marvey, Playing Doctor, Protective!Harvey, Public Display of Affection, Sickness, Starting A Family, Surrogacy, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wrestling, caring!Harvey, caring!mike, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/Loyalty2WayStreet
Summary: These stories are a collection of my drabbles from Tumblr, written between April and June 17.  Now Complete.NEW CHAPTER (1)  - Got You Down to a Fine ArtYou know me, folks, I like strange ideas, but we have one thing in common, and that is these two handsome, beautiful soulmates that will always end up together.





	1. Got You Down to a Fine Art.

##  **Got You Down to a Fine Art.**

**Drabble Challenge - Prompt 33 - “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?”  Filled for[@paleskinnedviolet](https://tmblr.co/mejiItTyGKFN7Zr7zz7ik4Q) who additionally requested, ‘so much fluff that people might actually die from fluff poisoning’.  **

 

 

When you walked into Harvey’s office for the first time, you’d be forgiven for feeling intimidated, maybe even uncomfortable.  Harvey meant it to be that way; he liked meetings, not visitors.

Mike Ross never once felt out of place in that office.  Matter of fact the first time he was in it, he’d picked up the most expensive thing in there, and tossed it into the air.  No doubt about it, Mike was at home there, so at home, that Harvey was sure there was a Mike-sized indent, that he referred to as ‘Mike’s spot’, on the left side of his fancy Italian couch.

  
  
Now six months since the interview, no-one batted an eyelid at Harvey and his side-kick as they walked past the office.  Harvey always behind his desk and Mike in his spot on the couch.

Even on the days when they had a light case load and no pressing commitments.  Mike would walk in at around eight in the morning with their coffees, and Harvey would look from him to the spot on the couch, and raise his eyebrows in a silent question.  He’d hold his breath until Mike cracked a smile and collapsed onto the couch, arranging his man purse and files around him.  
  
Donna would just smile fondly at the puppy through the glass.  You get to know someone over ten years, and she knew just how much Harvey wanting Mike there said, without Harvey ever having to mention it aloud.  
  
And Mike would put his feet up on the coffee table, or kick his shoes off and curl them under him, on the couch.  Sometimes he even stretched out like he was posing for a renaissance painting, and Harvey let him.  He never once told him off.  Mike was a genius, and his work was always impressive and precise.  He could have been sitting there doing crosswords, but Harvey never checked, he trusted him to do his job.  
  
Louis came in once, threw himself on the couch and mirrored Mike’s feet on the coffee table, only to have Harvey ask him with a look that could electrocute cats, “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?”  Louis had grumbled and whined as he removed his feet, throwing Mike a filthy look as he dramatically stormed out of the office, muttering about Harvey’s pet.  Mike grinned over at Harvey with an amused expression, and Harvey let out a light, happy chuckle.

  
  
There was nothing special about this Winter’s afternoon.  Mike was looking over a 76-page contract, or at least that’s what he had been doing up until half an hour ago, and Harvey was in a bidding war over a record on eBay, when Mike announced, “I want to show you something.”

Harvey placed and exorbitant bid on the record, and turned his attention to Mike who was standing beside his desk with a now familiar looking spiral bound, art pad.

Mike cleared his throat and without preamble handed the pad over to Harvey for inspection.

Harvey was looking at a sketch of himself.  It was Mike’s view of him, from his spot on the couch.  Harvey knew that Mike had an incredible mind, but this, this was magnificent.  Every blemish, smile line, and wrinkle was there; he’d captured every detail.  It was like Harvey had taken a black and white selfie, it was that damn good.  
  
Harvey looked up at Mike, in awe.  "Mike, it’s beautiful.“  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Mike whispered.  The words, spoken so lovingly that even through the intercom they’d melted Donna into a puddle on the floor.

And it’s the best compliment Harvey’s ever received, but it’s nothing on what happens next because Mike is leaning down and pressing his lips to his.  

The kiss is soft, and it’s so overwhelmingly sweet, Harvey might have swayed on his feet if he were standing.  As Mike starts to pull back a mere millimetre, Harvey’s already feeling the loss and as if sensing that Mike’s lips capture his again, harder and with more want but also an underlying reassurance that ‘more will come and I’m not going anywhere’.

When they break apart, Mike’s eyes do all the smiling for him.  He shoves his hands in his pockets, smiles nervously and leaves, doing a funny little half wave that looks like a salute.

Harvey watches him exit with a genuinely happy and content smile on his face.  He didn’t know he could ever love someone this much.

 

End.

 

Inspired by [this picture of Harvey Specter.](https://loyalty2waystreet.tumblr.com/post/161414426546/drawing-harvey-specter-from-tv-show-suits-by)


	2. The Art of Eternal Youth

 

**The Art of Eternal Youth.**

 

 

**_Drabble Challenge - Prompt 20 - “I don’t want to hear your excuse. You can’t just give me wet willies.”  Filled for[@novemberhush](https://tmblr.co/mKwFd-g69jfiJCeLm6-9PiA)_ **

 

 

"Mike," Harvey murmured, giving him a gentle squeeze of the shoulder.  
  
Mike was lying face down on their couch, snoring loudly and reeking of alcohol.  He'd gone out last night for Harold's bucks party (Yes, Harvey had joked aloud, who on earth would marry Harold?).   
  
Just after 9 am, Harvey had received a very exciting text message.  He'd spent half an hour making as much noise as possible, banging the kitchen cupboards, and blasting the 'Rocky' soundtrack through the television but Mike still hadn't moved, and if anything he just snored louder.  
  
"Mike," he insisted, picking up his arm and dropping it, so it thudded against the leather.  
  
"Go away," Mike grumbled into the leather, "s'too early."  
  
Right, Harvey thought to himself, he couldn't wait to share this news, so Mike needed to join him in the land of the living immediately, he could sleep later.  Sticking his index finger into his mouth and working as much saliva on it as possible, he grinned down at his sleeping husband mischievously.  It was Mike's pet peeve, and he knew this would get him up.

He stuck the wet finger in Mike's ear and wiggled it around.  It took about two seconds for Mike to respond by grabbing the pillow from under his head, rising and giving Harvey a good whack with it, "That's disgusting Harvey, what are you five?" Harvey was cackling, one arm shielding his face and the other covering his man parts in case of a subsequent strike but instead was taken off guard when Mike rugby tackled him onto the mirroring couch.

"I woke you up bec-"

"I don’t want to hear your excuse. You can’t just give me wet willies." Mike scolded, now astride Harvey with his hands on his hips, "Payback's a bitch," he explained running his hands over Harvey's sleep soft tee-shirt lovingly. He grinned as he stopped at his oblique's and starting a feather light tickle with his fingers.  Harvey bucked and wiggled and tried to slap Mike's hands away but from his position, Mike was too strong.

"STOP!" He tried to sound authoritative, but it spluttered out amidst a jolt of laughter as Mike started to scrape his stubble under his chin, yet another ticklish spot.

 

Everyone saw it, not just the PSL crew.  Opposing counsels, judges, and politicians.  Since he and Mike had started dating, Harvey had felt and acted ten years younger, his eyes sparkled, and he was up for any adventure.  

Unfortunately for Harvey, he had given away all his ticklish spots very early in the relationship, and thanks to an eidetic memory, Mike knew where every last one resided if he ever decided to torture him like he was now.

Harvey sucked his finger into his mouth once again and wiggled his eyebrows at Mike.

"Don't you dare," Mike threatened.

"Oh, I dare," Harvey replied, making quite a show of twirling his tongue around his finger.  Mike usually would have enjoyed how sexual it looked, but not now that he knew what Harvey was going to do.  

As swiftly as he could, Mike tried to spring up off Harvey, but Harvey caught him by the thigh, and they both went crashing to the floor, Harvey's phone slipping from his pocket and skidding toward the kitchen.

Mike saw his opportunity when Harvey's eyes followed the phone, commando rolling out of arms reach, and sprinting for the master bedroom.

"Chicken Shit," Harvey yelled out after him, picking up the phone and watching as the sliding doors closed, only to see Mike pop his head in-between the doors, wink at him and call him a pussy back.

As the doors closed he heard Mike yell 'And my aim is better than your cooking', then after a beat he added the 'Sweetheart' sardonically, knowing Harvey hated the pet name.  There was a thundering of feet outside the door.

"Well, now I'm going to give you the wettest willie you've ever had!" Harvey professed absurdly to the closed door.

Mike snorted from his position of 'using the bed as a barrier for when Harvey charged', "Promises, promises."

 _No, I think I'll definitely want to do that with you after you hear the news_ , Harvey thought to himself as he carefully slid open the door revealing Mike with a playful grin on his face, ready to run on the far side of the bed.  Harvey didn't tread on his expensive furniture, EVER, today being the exception.

He ran around the custom-made bed, and as predicted, Mike tried to scuttle across the bed, in an effort to evade him.  Harvey pounced, jumping onto the bed and tackled Mike from behind.  He dragged him back toward him, Mike clawing at the bed edge as Harvey playfully exposed and sank his teeth into the curve of his ass, eliciting a soft whine.  The sound wound out of Mike's lungs; it was half pleasure and half pain.  He stilled, relaxing for a moment as Harvey ran his hand gently over the bitten flesh.  Then quicker than the Flash himself, he managed to wiggle away and bolt for the kitchen, Harvey three steps behind him.

"Stop chasing me!" Mike laughed, putting the kitchen counter between them.

Without skipping a beat, Harvey replied, "I can't stop, it's my job."  

They did one lap of the kitchen before Harvey latched onto his arm and flattened him against the fridge, their bodies aligned from thigh to chest, as he kissed him deeply.

"I love you," Harvey mumbled into the kiss.  Mike groaned, the dizzying combination of Harvey's words, and the taste of the coffee he so desperately needed making him glad that Harvey was holding him in place.

Harvey pulled away, Mike's bottom lip still glistening from his last taste.  He took his time just staring at him in wonderment before he spoke again.

"Truce?" He asked, smiling at the perfection that was Mike.

Mike had a goofy grin on his face, "Yeah, you're forgiven."  
  
Harvey beamed, "Come sit down; I did wake you up for a reason!"

Mike followed him silently back to the couch they had wrestled on minutes earlier.  He watched Harvey remove his phone and set it on the messages screen.  When he handed it to Mike, their hands touched, and Harvey looked at him with such adoration and devotion that Mike simply couldn't believe how lucky he was, he had the perfect husband, the job he'd always wanted.  Everything was perfect.  Harvey motioned toward the phone.

Picture message from Amanda:   _So happy to finally tell you both that you are going to be dads!  The Doctor said everything looks good and is going perfectly.  So you have 30 weeks to wait! Xx_

Mike stared, open mouthed at the tiny little blob on the screen.  He re-read the message, all the while his brain screaming _'I'm going to be a dad!'  'Harvey is going to be a dad!'  'I'm going to be part of a family of three!'_ and with that thought, the tears threatened.  

This time, Harvey pushed Mike onto his back and straddled him.  Mike brought his hands up to Harvey's face and cradled it, "I'm getting a family," he whispered emotionally, "I can't believe we get to have this," he said, pulling Harvey's face down to his, "I love you, Harvey."

The End.


	3. Boss Baby

##  Boss Baby.

**Drabble Challenge - Prompt 13 - “I lost our baby.”  Filled for@halespecterwinchester**

 

> _He only glanced away for a second, distracted by the loud thunder clap and the looming charcoal clouds overhead.  
>  His eyes settle on the spot where Theodore is sitting, only he's no longer there.  Frantically his eyes sweep over the park, the few kids nearby on the swing set, the adults sitting on the benches watching but he can't see him anywhere, he's gone.  
>  He starts running, and calling his name-_
> 
>  

_"Theodore,"_ Mike yells, bolting upright in bed, shaken by his third bad dream this week.

"Mike?" Harvey asks, pulling himself up and wrapping his arms around Mike's sweaty body.  "What was it this time?"

Mike took large gulps of air, nestled against Harvey's chest while he shushed him.  He didn't want to talk about it, but the stupid dreams just kept happening.

"Same dream, I lost our baby, only this time it was at the park," he blurted, untangling himself from Harvey and snuggling back down under the warmth of the covers.

Harvey joined him, nuzzling against him and placing a soft bite beside his nipple.  His breathing was still fast, but his face had relaxed, and he looked thoughtful.

"Maybe I should google what the dream means?" He asked Harvey seriously.

Harvey looked perplexed.  "People do that?"

"Sure," he replied reaching for his phone.

"Give me that," Harvey demanded, grabbing the phone from him, "I'll play Dr Google."

"Fine, but don't think I haven't noticed that you always get to play the Dr!" Mike teased, feeling the tension leave his body.

A minute later, Harvey was humming as if agreeing with the internet's diagnosis.  Mike shot him an impatient look.

"Well, it says that dreaming that you've lost your baby may be referring to your inner child and that you need to take care of yourself, be kinder to you, blah blah blah.  Or, here it mentions a project being your baby, honestly though Mike it sounds like a bunch of crap," he said putting the phone on the bedside table.  He shuffled across the sheets and threw his leg over Mike.

"You've only been having these dreams since you went and saw 'The Boss Baby' with Jenny on the weekend, you know?  The baby in your dream wasn't wearing a suit was he?"  Harvey prodded him and flicked his nipple, grinning at him affectionately.

Mike sighed and pulled Harvey on top of him, the weight of his body grounding him into the now, "Maybe you're right," he agreed, nipping at Harvey's neck, "maybe I just need to be distracted?"  He added cheekily.

"Now that, I don't need google for," Harvey gloated, lacing his fingers in Mike's and kissing him gently on each eyelid.  Mike tilted his chin until Harvey's lips found his. 

He loved the way Harvey kissed him, it was like he was the last breath Harvey would ever take, and he drank him in and delighted in every second of it.  Mike wanted everything with this man, and that's when the thought struck him.  He pulled away, receiving a moan of loss as Harvey opened his eyes and frowned down at him.

"What's going on?" Harvey asked with genuine concern, hands squeezing Mike's as reassurance.

Mike looked up at the love of his life and whispered, "Maybe I'm dreaming of babies because I want us to have one?"

Harvey beamed back at him "Then we should absolutely have a conversation about that, because I'm not getting any younger, and I don't want to be called pops by my kids!"

Mike grinned.  "I said one, Harvey," he joked, kissing Harvey on the nose.

"Oh I know what you said, but I also know you.  No way would you be able to stop at one!" Harvey chuckled, kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

"Let's go out for brunch later, and we can discuss the when and the how," Harvey proposed, pulling the sheet up over them. "Right now, I have some wants of my own," he whispered into Mike's ear as he pressed his body against him.  Syncronised moans spilling from their lips.


	4. Wherefore art thou Gnomeo?

##  [Wherefore art thou Gnomeo?](https://loyalty2waystreet.tumblr.com/post/159592442681/wherefore-art-thou-gnomeo)

 

**Drabble Challenge - Prompt 51 - “Where am I going? Crazy. Wanna come?” Filled for[@cowandcalf](https://tmblr.co/mBke2k4xcIrsdnOX1H-onaQ)   **

 

 

“What the hell?”  Harvey exclaimed from the doorway of Mike’s new office.

His old coffee table was covered with approximately twenty garden gnomes, with pink and blue coloured hats.  Mike looked up from the gnome he’s painting Tara and Louis’ names on and rolls his eyes.

“Say hello to my little friends,” he quips tiredly, putting down the paintbrush and stretching.  

When he’d said yes to helping Louis out with the wedding preparations, he hadn’t envisioned he would be hand painting garden gnomes as bonbonnieres, not to mention all the other obnoxious requests Louis had made.

“I warned you not to say yes, Louis had all the trademarks of a Groomzilla,”

“Thank you, that’s very helpful,“ He replied sarcastically.

Harvey leant against Mike’s desk, folded his arms and smirked, “I thought you came back here to help the needy, well that, and take your boyfriend on long lunches?”

Mike returned the smirk, “Louis qualifies as needy, doesn’t he?”

Harvey chuckled.

“As for taking my boyfriend on long lunches, I believe you were more than satisfied with your ‘Lunch’, yesterday.“

Harvey hummed, “It was delicious,” he agreed, walking behind the couch and pressing a few delicate kisses to Mike’s neck, followed by a peck on the forehead, before taking a firm grip on his shoulders, trying to massage a bit of tension out of them.  Mike closed his eyes and relaxed into the touch.

“Where is the Captain of the USS Insanity, anyway?”  Harvey enquired.

“Groomzilla has a final tasting tonight; he chose to drag Rachel along thankfully.”

As if Louis were gifted with psychic abilities, Mike’s phone started ringing.

“Shit,” Mike grumbled, checking the caller ID, “Speak of the Devil.”

> _‘Mike, I need a fourth opinion on these hors d'oeuvres, get down here now, these women are ganging up on me.’_
> 
> _‘Louis, I-’_
> 
> _‘Please, Mike.  Corner of 9th and Broadway.’_

He hung up in Mike’s ear.

Mike sighed wearily, grumbling under his breath about shoving a garden gnome somewhere as he grabbed his coat from the back of the couch.  Harvey watched his boyfriend with amusement.

“Where are you going?  I thought I was getting dinner and a show tonight,” Harvey teased.

Mike smiled, despite himself, “Where am I going?  Crazy.  Wanna come?”

Harvey shrugged and followed Mike out the door. “I’ll follow you anywhere, Mr Gump.”

“We are definitely getting a wedding planner, I’m not doing any of this stuff for my own wedding,” Mike babbled as he hurried toward the lift, turning his head back to see that Harvey had stopped dead in his tracks.

“We?” Harvey asked, eyebrows reaching the heights of his forehead.

“Oh … I um, I meant-“ Mike stammered as Harvey caught up with him.

Crowding into Mike space, Harvey asked, “You mean to tell me that after only two months of dating me, you know I’m ‘the one’?”

Mike met his stare and grinned. “I’ve known since the day you started teasing me about my skinny ties,” he replied cockily.

Harvey grinned, and his eyes dropped to Mike’s lips.  “My only love sprung from my only hate,” he murmured, gently biting Mike’s bottom lip and grabbing him possessively by the ass, and pulling him against him.

“How dare you use Romeo and Juliet to insult my skinny ties!” He moaned into Harvey’s mouth, rutting against him.

“Mike, stop, you know how much I like it when you-”

“When I what?” Mike asked innocently, biting Harvey softly on the sensitive skin of his neck, and continuing to roll his hips slowly against him.

Harvey spun them, pressing Mike against the glass of Louis’ office.

“I love you, there will never be anybody else,” he avowed, “and I’ve always liked fall weddings, but…” 

“But?” Mike asked, feeling a tickle of worry.

“But,” Harvey said with a wolfish grin, “First things first.  You know what happens when you bite my neck and grind against me?”

Mike’s breath caught, and a sly smile spread across his face.  “You fuck my brains out.” He confirmed.

“Good Boy,” Harvey praised, pulling Mike toward the library.

Louis could wait.


	5. Blow On Me

**Blow On Me.**

**Drabble Challenge - Prompt 85 - “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor” Filled for[@zimdan19](https://tmblr.co/mWygvIfSdwsEar6CS1apjww) **

“Mike, where the hell are you? It’s 8 am,” Harvey lectured, not even bothering with greetings.

“Mm sick,” Mike drawled into the phone, sounding pitiful.

 _‘Well, I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor’_ , Harvey hears Rachel scold before she says her goodbyes.

“You better not be faking!” Harvey grumbled, starting to think of the enormous stack of work he left on Mike’s desk last night.

“Mm not, I had a fever last night, and my body was all achy, and now there are these weird spots on my chest,” Mike explained, yawning and snuggling back down under the duvet.

“Spots?” Harvey sputtered alarmed, “Mike have you ever had chicken pox before?”

“Nope, why?”

“Put Rachel on the phone right now!” Harvey demanded.

There was some shuffling, and a muffled yell: _“RACH, you still here?”_ More rustling and a moment later Rachel’s terse voice in his ears.

“Harvey, I don’t have time for this, I have a test this morning, and I’m already running 5 minutes late,” she ranted.

If Harvey’s wasn’t so worried about Mike, he might have pulled her up on her attitude and given her the watch yourself speech, but time was of the essence.

“You need to drive him to the Doctor, adult chicken pox can be deadly in some people,” Harvey insisted, now on his feet pacing his office, uncharacteristically unsettled.

“I can’t,” she spat, “I have to take this test today!”

Harvey hung up on her, grabbed his coat and told Donna he would be gone all day.

***

Harvey lectured Mike the whole car ride to the doctor about how chicken pox can cause pneumonia, encephalitis, and even infertility in some cases. Mike tried to take his mother hen act seriously, but even Ray was rolling his eyes from the driver’s seat.

***

“Good thing you came in as soon as you did,” Doctor Lackett confirmed, “Because of that we can give you an anti-viral drug that should limit the severity and length of your illness.”

Harvey was smirking at Mike, so Mike did the biggest and most impressive eye roll he could muster.

“Antiviral meds three times a day, you can take an antihistamine tablet at night and Panadol if you need it,” he advised, turning to address Harvey,” Keep him hydrated, and you might want to dab some calamine lotion on his spots to stop the scratching.” The doctor was apparently concluding that he is Mike’s significant other.

Even in his misery, Mike didn’t hesitate to confirm that, “Yes honey, that would be amazing.” Then sat back and watched as Harvey’s cheeks turn a dark shade of pink.

Harvey pushed to his feet, “Come on then, pumpkin, let’s get you home.”

Mike grinned at him and held out his hand. That little asshole, Harvey thought affectionately as he grabbed the outstretched hand and pulled Mike out the door.

Harvey liked the feel of Mike’s hand in his, and for Mike’s part, he didn’t hold on loosely, his grip was firm and self-assured. Mike’s hand remained in his until they entered the car, Ray flicking Harvey a knowing look. Harvey directed Ray to drop them back at his condo, silencing Mike’s obvious half-hearted objections.

***

Mike looked at home in Harvey’s condo, he grabbed a glass of water and took his medication. Moving to the living room he selected a Steven Segal movie from Harvey’s DVD collection, and flopped down on the floor, propped up against the sofa. 

Harvey changed into his sweats and joined him, instead choosing to stretch out along the sofa, his hand resting comfortingly on Mike’s shoulder and now and then pressing against Mike’s forehead to check his temperature.

As the credits rolled, Harvey noticed Mike was rubbing his back against the sofa.

“Getting itchy?” Harvey remarked.

“Yeah, I know I’m not supposed to scratch, but it’s so goddamn itchy!” Mike grizzled, upping the ante and rubbing harder, letting out a sigh of pleasure at the relief it was bringing him.

Harvey couldn’t listen to Mike groaning like that for a minute longer. “I’ve got some calamine lotion in the bathroom,” he recalled, dismissing himself.

In the time it took Harvey to grab to lotion and calm the hell down, Mike had taken off his tee-shirt and was looking expectantly up at him as he arrived back in the lounge area. There were angry looking, red blotches covering his back and chest now.

“I’m not going to give this to you am I?” Mike asked, concerned.

“No, once you’ve had them you’re immune, and I had chicken pox when I was six,” Harvey reassured as he sat down behind Mike on the couch. “Lean forward, and I’ll do your back.”

Mike bent forward and Harvey slid a hand gently from his shoulder blade, down his flank. There was no reason for the action, Harvey needed both hands to apply the lotion. Mike sighed and leant into it, silently admitting to himself that it felt amazing and for those brief seconds that Harvey was touching him, he felt nothing else.

Using a cotton ball, Harvey pressed the lotion onto each spot in thick blobs that wouldn’t dry right away; he was quick and methodical, all the while Mike was sighing and arching like a cat underneath his hands.

Harvey filled his lungs to the brink and then started blowing air over the wet lotion, knowing the cooling sensation would feel magical.

“Ohhhhh, Oh God that’s good,” Mike moaned unabashedly. He sounded like the star in every porn, ever made. “Do it again, Harvey,” he begged, head flopping back between Harvey’s legs, staring up at him with pleading eyes. “Please blow on me?” He asked innocently and then grinned when he realised exactly how that sounded.

Harvey looked down and met his gaze with a smirk. Mike was urging him to blow on him, not blow him but his thoughts had already deviated to the idea of having Mike in his mouth and even though it was a long shot, he was hoping Mike had missed him harden in his briefs, at that thought.

“Mike,” Harvey muttered breathlessly.

He watched Mike’s bright blue eyes morph into dark pools of lust, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he started back up at him.

“Harvey,” Mike whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading.
> 
> The end is ambiguous on purpose, I’d like to think that Harvey would put the brakes on because Mike isn’t single, but I also like the idea of bow chicka wow wow.


	6. Harvey's Puppy, Snoopy.

##  **Harvey’s Puppy, Snoopy.**

 

**Drabble Challenge - Prompt 84 - “Show me what’s behind your back.” Filled for[@novemberhush](https://tmblr.co/mKwFd-g69jfiJCeLm6-9PiA) **

 

 

Mike snooped.

They had been living together for nearly a year now, and in that time Mike had noticed one place that Harvey seemed to hold sacred in his walk-in wardrobe; a drawer that contained his ties.  Every morning as he lazed about in their bed, he would watch Harvey spend way too much time standing in front of it before he chose a tie.  Harvey was particular about and took pride in his image, but even for him, the daily selection was taking too long.

It drove him crazy, but he resisted the urge to sneak a peek for forty-nine weeks, two days, seven hours, thirty-one minutes and seven seconds.

He arrived home early that afternoon and figured he could get away with just a quick peek, in and out, no harm in that, right?

He slid the draw open, observing the neat lines of silk ties, most of them hues of grey or blue, and a few purple ones at the back. If you weren’t looking, the two subtle little pieces of ribbon on either side of the drawers could easily be missed.  Mike clasped them and gave a gentle tug, and the layer of ties pulled up and slid easily back atop the back half of the drawer.  Below are an array of neatly organised items; a picture of his niece and nephew, some very expensive looking cuff links, a journal, some other important looking papers, and a ring box.

He’s come this far; he may as well examine the contents thoroughly; he reasons picking up the navy velour box.

He expects to find some old family heirloom, maybe from Harvey’s grandmother who as Harvey tells it, always had a soft spot for him.   Instead, he finds a beautiful plain gold band with two platinum lines weaved around it, crossing over one another.   He is stunned, and his breath hiccups in his throat as he gawks at the beautiful ring.  Removing it carefully from the box, he twirls it around in his fingers, before reading the inscription.

_‘My Guy’_

His heart flutters, and a warm wave of emotion swept through his body as tears build in the corners of his eyes. Harvey wanted to marry him.

He slipped the ring on, it was a tight fit, but that was probably because his heart was racing. He held out his hand to examine how it looked. Of course, Harvey chose perfectly, the width and style were elegant and understated he thought gushing.  Then the guilt set in.  Harvey deserved to see his face when he saw the ring for the first time.  He glared at himself crossly in the mirror, of course, he had gotten carried away.

The front entrance door banged shut, and Mike immediately began to panic, yanking at his finger to pull the ring off but it wouldn’t budge. The more he pulled in his panic, the redder and more swollen the area became, and the less likely it was that it was coming off. Shit.

“Are you here, Mike?” Harvey called from the kitchen.

“Ahh … Ahem yep, in the bedroom,” he replied, cursing under his breath.

He slid the robe’s door closed and tried to look casual standing in the middle of the bedroom with his right hand on his hip and his left hand hanging loosely behind his leg.

When Harvey walked in, he noticed Mike looking akin to a Macy’s mannequin, except for his face which looked very guilty. In total, it took the best closer in New York ten seconds to work out that something was awry. He narrowed his eyes and stalked forward, giving Mike an inquisitive look. Mike instinctively took a step back and hid his hand up his shirt.

“Mike?” He urged, “Show me what’s behind your back.”

Mike’s head dropped in shame, and he mentally beat himself up for ruining this moment for them.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled to the floor as he revealed his hidden left hand and held it out for inspection, then waited for Harvey to speak.

Unexpectedly, Harvey chuckled, “Maybe the inscription should have read, ‘ _My Puppy, Snoopy’_.”

Mike smiled despite wanting the ground to swallow him up.

“Are you mad?” Mike asked hesitantly and lifted his eyes from the floor.

Twelve pearly white teeth, ten laughter lines, two dimples, and eight crow’s feet made up the beautiful face of the man standing before him now, with tears shining in his eyes.

“I will be if you say no!” Harvey hinted, clearly amused.

Harvey dropped to his knee and kissed Mike’s swollen ring finger, looking hopefully up at him.

“Marry me?” Harvey asked, his voice soft and with a slight quaver to it.

“Fuck yes!” Mike cried and tackled him onto the plush carpet to kiss his amazing fiancé stupid.


	7. Drop and Run.

##  **Drop and Run.**

 

**Drabble Challenge - Prompt 89 - “You’re not interested, are you?” Filled for[@littlepinkpencil](https://tmblr.co/mc01jhc97w7gvHoggNgU6DQ)   **

 

 

“Talk to me,” Harvey pleaded, closing the distance between them, his eyes never leaving Mike’s stressed out expression.  He wanted to touch him so badly his fingers twitched, but he feared the worst, so he settled for just being close enough to feel Mike’s breath against his face.

“You’re not interested, are you?”  He asked as a sickly feeling rolled through his stomach.  He hoped he was wrong.

“Of course I am!” Mike sputtered, indignant and annoyed that Harvey would ever think that he wasn’t.  “It’s just, why now?”

“Why not?”

“Um, I don’t know, how about because in thirty minutes you’re jumping in a cab and I won’t see you for three weeks!”   

Harvey looked like he’d bitten into a sour grape, he knew he was going to have to come clean and tell Mike that it had panned out this way because he was scared.

“I mean you can’t just say you want this, us, me, and then leave!” Mike screeched, his emotions getting the better of him.  He stopped pacing and let his body flop down onto the couch.  

Harvey sat down next to him and placed a hand on Mike’s.

“I’m sorry Mike, I was freaking out, I guess I thought there was a chance you’d reject me, and we would need the space, so I made sure I'd have an out,”  Harvey confessed, smiling weakly at Mike.

“You’re a jackass; you know that, right?” He joked half-heartedly, squeezing Harvey’s hand and rolling his eyes at him.  “Just so we’re clear, I want the complete opposite.  I want us to stop wasting time and get this show on the road,” Mike affirmed, bumping shoulders with Harvey and smiling shyly at him.  “This is gonna suck!”

Harvey pulled him up, and they walked hand in hand through the office eliciting some open-mouthed gawking.  They only had time for a quick coffee and a short walk before Harvey tightly hugged Mike and jumped into the cab, promising to Skype. 

 

It was a strange couple of weeks.  Harvey had said the ‘L’ word, and Mike had confirmed he was indeed on board with the idea of ‘us’, and yet when they Skyped or talked on the phone, it was business as usual with no hint that they were anything more than friends.  

Harvey was going crazy; he missed Mike so severely he’d started stalking his Instagram page, just so he could see Mike’s face, even if most of the pictures were ridiculous selfie’s.  He wanted to tell him he missed him, but he feared it would only amplify the feeling and make things worse.

Mike felt lost, he felt like he'd been given everything he’d ever wanted, but it had been taken away from him before he’d gotten the chance to enjoy it.  He was so mopey, Donna suggested he do all of his work in Harvey’s office, so he felt closer to him.

 

Harvey skyped late one evening just to let him know he was returning three days early.  Mike’s smile took over his whole face, and he quickly assured Harvey that he would be waiting for him at the airport.  After he had hung up, he bounced for a half an hour.  He shouldn’t be nervous he thought, they’d said things to each other, it would be okay, but what if it were awkward?  

Mike didn’t sleep.

 

As the flight landed at JFK, Mike’s words, ‘Let’s get this show on the road’, bought a smile to his face.  Harvey wouldn’t be letting Mike out of his sight for a least a week.

 

Harvey’s eyes flicker over the crowd anxiously, until they clock Mike, and then he is storming toward him, singularly focused, the sea of people between them dividing, leaving just the two of them standing face to face.

“I missed you,” Harvey says passionately, hands covering Mike’s face as he pulls him in and kisses him fervently, the love, although unspoken was like a neon sign to passersby.  He pushes Mike backwards until his back bumps into a pillar in the baggage claim area.  They break the kiss, but Harvey keeps his body firmly against Mike’s.  Mike smiles up at him, elated and stupendously turned on.  Harvey strokes his face and kisses him again but softer this time.

“You really did miss me, huh?” Mike whispers against his lips.

“Yeah, I really did.”


	8. Little Prick

##  [Little Prick](https://loyalty2waystreet.tumblr.com/post/159292658116/little-prick)

 

**Drabble Challenge - Prompt 2 - “Hey, hey, calm down.  They can’t hurt you anymore.” Filled for anon.**

_**Thank you for the prompt, I tried to give you a little bit of hurt/comfort.  I hope you like it and thank you for your kind words. x :)**_  

 

“Hey, hey, calm down.  They can’t hurt you anymore,” He remembers his mother whispering to him the first time it happened. 

He was only three and needed to be immunised. As soon as he saw the needle he became hysterical, the doctor had had to chase him around his office and trap him against the wall to administer the inoculation.  He had cried all the way home.

When he’d done his shoulder in college and needed to have it operated on, he’d breathed into a paper bag as the nurse put in the IV drip and even then he had very nearly blacked out from the panic.

Harvey had always hated needles.  He knew it probably seemed silly to most people, but seeing someone with a sharp pointy object that was going to inflict pain on him, move toward him sent a reaction of fear and panic that overrode his usually cool and composed demeanour.  And nobody except Lily knew.

After last year’s flu season had taken out half of Pearson Hardman, Jessica had basically laid down the law.  You had a flu shot, or you faced her wrath.

He was staring ashen-faced at the e-mail revealing his appointment time when Mike bounced into his office.

“Hey boss, got your flu shot appointment?  I got 5 pm, lucky hey?  I usually get a dead arm from those things!” Mike babbled, dropping a file in front of him.

“Hmmm.“  Was his tight-lipped response.

“I’m finished with the Cortland file, found something interesting actually,” Mike explained, gesturing that he pick up the file.  

When he replied with another hum and didn’t even look at the folder, Mike pressed harder.

“Harvey,” Mike insisted, “What’s going on?”

He looked up at Mike then, realising that he had missed an integral part of this conversation.  He grabbed the file and buried his face in it, reading it over quickly.

“Harvey?”

“Sorry, this is good work, Mike,” He said, attempting to distract Mike with compliments but instead found that Mike had managed to slip around his desk and was now reading over his shoulder.  Damn kid and his disregard for personal space.

“Hey, you got the 5.05pm appointment, I’ll come grab you, and we can go together,” Mike confirmed, and exited the office before he could refuse the offer.

True to his word, Mike escorted him down to the 40th floor where the flu clinic had been set up.  They were sitting outside, and he was watching a steady stream of people enter, and exit like this was just your ordinary occurrence, and not the end of the world. 

“Mike Ross.” The nurse announced.

Mike stood and turned to him.

“Want to distract me while she stabs me in the arm?”

He blanched but managed a nod.  Maybe seeing Mike have his needle would help? 

It didn’t, and it was his turn sooner than he expected.  The collar of his shirt was drenched in sweat, and his hands had started to tremble.

“You’re up,” Mike called out, turning to find him pale and shaking, and plastered against the wall.  “Harvey!” Mike said, arriving by his side in the blink of an eye.

He swallowed nervously.  “I can’t,” he muttered, closing his eyes and willing the dizzy feeling away.

“It’s okay,” Mike soothed.  Mike loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt, then took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Why didn’t you tell me?  I feel like an asshole for dragging you down here.”

He attempted to laugh, but it came out as a choked cough.  “I thought I could,” he replied, cheeks flushing slightly.

Mike started to unbutton his shirt sleeves. “You’re sweating, just take it off, and we’ll relax in here for a bit okay?  I’ll just let the nurse know, stay put,” Mike directed, leaving him to fumble with the buttons and work his shirt off.

He felt better with his shirt off, maybe a little foolish but at least Mike wasn’t laughing at him.  In fact, he enjoyed the way Mike seemed to take control of the situation, and know just what he needed.

He watched as the nurse nodded at Mike as though she understood, then smile over at him.

Mike turned back to him, and for a second he forgot to breathe because for some reason, Mike was walking toward him like he wanted to take him apart and devour every inch of him.  He managed to huff out a “Wha-” before Mike grabbed his face and placed a hard and unrelenting kiss against his lips.  Without any further thought except maybe ‘fuck yeah’, he kissed him back, Mike’s tongue demanding and receiving entry to his mouth as they lost themselves in a moment that both had wanted for over a year now.

He didn’t even feel the nurse administer the shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for Reading, feel free to let me know if you enjoyed it by commenting.
> 
> Happy to have a chat, just come find me on Tumblr: Loyalty2WayStreet


End file.
